Dancing Panda
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po, Shifu, the Five and Musaki all attended a dance and Musaki took control of the whole dancing craze. It's awesome!


Dancing Panda

by: Terrell James

It's an amazing evening in Jade Palace and Po, Shifu, the Five and Musaki attended a dance in the courtyard. They saw millions of animals, dancing and talking and just having fun with each other. Shifu met up with Zeng and they were talking to each other for a bit, while Po, Musaki and the Five were socializing with each other.

Po stayed with Musaki for a while and thought they would have a good time, just goofing off and being silly with each other. Po asked, "So do you think you can dance with a few girls?"

"Do you?" Musaki asked.

"I don't think the girls would want me to dance with me."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Look at me. No girl will ever dance with a fat panda like me."

"Oh, come on, man. Any girl will be kicking themselves if they didn't dance with a guy like you. It doesn't matter what they think if you're fat, skinny, small or large. You're just you. I'm pretty sure any girl would be definitely like to dance with you. I mean, look at me. My weight is 202 pounds and yours is.... how much do you weight though?" said Musaki.

"I'm over 400-something pounds." Po answered.

"Who cares what people think of your weight or size? You're just you. A person's a person, no matter how fat. No offense."

Po chuckled a little and said, "Thanks a lot."

"Well, hey, I hope someone dances with the Dragon Warrior. I wonder who."

"You never know, Lil' Saki."

One female rhinocerous, hazel eyes, a little taller and is twice Po's age, wearing a little pants-skirt, green shirt, came to Po and she looked a little shy and wondered if she would dance with him. She tapped on Po's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. They were both a little shy towards each other and she asked, "You wanna...."

"Dance with me?" Po asked.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Of course I would."

Musaki saw Po dancing with the rhinocerous and they were slow-dancing together. They both looked at each other in the eyes and she asked, "WHat's your name?"

"I'm Po."

"My name's Sandi."

"Great name."

"So, I can't believe I'm actually dancing with the Dragon Warrior. You're a lot bigger than I thought you were." Sandi said.

"Sometimes I get that a lot. People take one look at me and say, 'That's the Dragon Warrior? Are you sure he won't sit on you?'"

Sandi laughed at the joke and she said, "You're funny."

"Thanks."

"And you're also cute, too."

Po giggled nervously but felt flattered by the comment and looked at her in the eyes and said, "No one ever told me that I was cute."

"No one?"

"Nope. I was kinda nervous that no one would dance with me because I'm fat."

"I don't mind dancing with guys that are fat. It doesn't matter how big you are, it's what's inside that counts." Sandi said.

Po felt very happy about dancing with a girl that is used to fat animals. She danced with him and felt very confident around him. Musaki looked at Po and saw him dancing with a rhinocerous and smiled a little. Shifu and The Five looked at Po slow-dancing with a girl. As the song ended, Sandi said, "Thanks for dancing with me."

"I'm glad you could actually dance with a panda like me." Po said.

"Hey, no problem."

Po walked towards Musaki and said, "Hey, Lil' Saki, thanks for the confidence you gave me. I hope there's a lot of girls waiting to dance with the Dragon Warrior."

"Keep your paws crossed. Because if anyone gives you a bad comment about you, they're gonna have to deal with me." said Musaki.

"Thanks, bro."

Hours later, Musaki went to the stage and decided that they should see his dancing skills. They started to play a dance song that he hopes will make everyone move. As the song was playing, people were cheering and going crazy about Musaki's kung fu/dance moves.

_A red one  
Convict  
Gaga_

_I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
A dizzy twister dance  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright_.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Po, Shifu and The Five were impressed by Musaki's dance moves and they were cheering for him and rooting for him that they were joining in the dancing craze.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just--_

Musaki hopped off the stage and everyone was dancing on the dance floor and everybody joined in on the fun that they showed off all their sickest moves and imrpessed everybody, including the Five, Po and Shifu.

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty, I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and..._

_Dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance_

_Amazing._

_Music._

_Whoo!_

_Let's go!_

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic_

_Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay. (baby)  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo (baby, yeah)  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh (now break it, baby, yeah)  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance, dance, dance, dance._

All the animals were cheering and have gone crazy for Musaki's insane dance moves. Even Po was completely impressed. He exclaimed, "DUDE, that was AWESOME!!"

"Where have you been hiding these moves?" asked Crane.

"I practice my combination of kung fu and breakdance every night and early every morning." said Musaki.

"So, that's what you were doing all morning. Every morning, I hear music outside of the palace and I wanted to see where it came from and I thought I saw you dancing. That was impressive." said Monkey.

"Isn't it, though?"

"I have to say you've made us all want to get up and dance like there's no tomorrow." said Shifu.

"This dance has been so phenomenal. I had a great time and I really couldn't believe I saw Po dancing with a rhinocerous. That was unusual, but very cute." said Viper.

"I couldn't believe it, either." said Tigress.

Po giggled shy-like and said, "Well, you guys didn't know that Musaki gave me a confidence boost to dance with a girl."

"You did?" asked Crane.

"Of course. Any girl would be completely out of their mind not to dance with a panda like him."

"Maybe some girls will dance with me and that way, I'll be totally radical like Po." said Mantis.

"Mantis, if any girl will dance with you, the last thing they might want to do is step on you." said Musaki.

Mantis laughed sarcastically and said, "You think you're so funny, ain't you?"

"Hey, don't blame it all on me. I got it from you and the others."

"Was that an awesome night or what?" Po asked.

"That was an awesome night." said Mantis.

They all went back to Jade Palace and they were all tired. Musaki was the one that was super-tired from dancing all evening and he went to bed himself. Po checked on Musaki to see if he's sleeping and all that dancing got him really knocked out. He smiled at him as he closed the door and whispered, "Thanks, Lil' Saki."

"Hey, Po. Just came from Musaki's room?" asked Crane.

"Yeah, he's really tired. Must be from all that dancing."

"Yeah, I bet. But we had a great time, didn't we?" he asked.

"Absolutely. It was a lot of fun."

"Well, good night. Hope that we don't oversleep in the morning."

"Same here. Later."

They went in separate rooms and all of the Five and Po blew out their candles and went to sleep. Po yawned loudly and felt like all the energy he had from the dancing was slowly fading from his body and he was about to crash. He laid down on his bed and hope he can get some of that energy back and went in for a deep sleep.

* * *

The song was "Just Dance" from Lady Gaga. I've returned to my Musaki fics because I wanted to imagine Musaki dancing with a bunch of animals and also Po finally dancing with a girl because he got plenty of confidence thanks to Musaki. Hope this is an awesome fic I've made.


End file.
